dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Van (The Magic Knight)
Van is a second-year student who attends Kuoh Academy and is known by the students as the Cold Prince due to his cold demeanor. Much to his annoyance, he is well liked by the female students and is hated by several of his male classmates. He is Rias' second Knight and a member of the Occult Research Club. However, unlike his fellow Knight, Kiba is a Half-Devil. He is one of the male protagonists in the FanFiction The Magic Knight. 'Appearance' Van is a very handsome young man with short dark blonde hair, gold eyes and he normally wears a cold look on his face. Sometimes in combat, Van's eyes can sometimes change from gold to red. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. 'Personality' Van is an almost cold person who's generally easily annoyed by most people, as opposed to his fellow Knight Kiba who's usually upbeat. Even during normally even the most stressful situations, Van has always been one never to lose his cool or composure. Van however, isn't completely cold-hearted, he truly does care about his comrades and about his family. However, due to his childhood as a Low-Class Devil, he had grown to have a great hatred towards High-Class Devils who abuses their authority. Before meeting Rias and the others, during a fight that Van had with High-Class Devil Van had wear an almost sadistic smile as he beat him down. And once never cared about the principle 'Honor of a Knight', which soon earned him the title 'Dark Knight'. After first meeting Rias, Van didn't trust her due to how he was normally treated by High-Class Devils. But he soon grew to have great respect for Rias, due to her being kind towards her peerage members and kind to the servants who worked for the Gremory Family. Upon meeting with Sirzechs' Knight Souji Okita he was slightly disappointed by his laid-back attitude, but that changed after seeing him showing him actual swordsmanship. And Van soon began to learn about the principle of swordsmanship and the honor in it. While in school, Van finds it increasingly annoying to have his female classmates constantly chasing after him despite him constantly shouting and demanding them to leave him alone. And Van finds it no issue to get into fights with the other male classmates who picks a fight with him. 'History' Van is the child of a male Low-Class Devil and a female human who somehow stumbled into the Underworld by accident. Due to his status as not only a hybrid, but also as a Low-Class Devil, he was picked on by younger Mid and High-Class Devils alike. As he continued living his peaceful life with his parents, one day Van had saw his father being ridiculed by other Devils for having a half-Human child and even saw him attacked by one of them. After that day, Van gained a hatred for High-Class Devils who abused their authority seeing him as 'Power Hungry Idiots', and he vowed to show them all by becoming a High-Class Devil with his own power and determination. Not just for him, but for the sake of both his mother and father. As he continued his sword training by himself in his home of a far off country side in the Underworld, Van had met up with a boy low-class Devil by the name of Dearka and his sister Lacus, who both had just happened to see him in the middle of training. Noticing that they were watching him, Van had constantly told them both to leave him alone, but they continued to arrive at around the same time each day to both him. Eventually, he stopped caring about it anymore and just allowed them to watch him train and soon he had befriended them. Almost a year later, Van had heard from the Devils who lived in his hometown that Dearka had been killed by a High-Class Devil who had just gained High-Class Devils who had just gained his Evil Pieces and wanted his sister to be his first Bishop, but she had refused and he tried to take her away by force. After her brother had intervened, the male High-Class Devil had killed Dearka using a demonic bullet and he took away Lacus. Van had eventually found the Devil in the forest with his three new pawns and he demanded that he released her, but he had refused while laughing and had three of his new Pawns fight against him after promoting to Rooks. And Van had easily took care of them and went directly for their King, during the fight between them Van was being dominated by the Devil until he stated that he had remembered how pathetic Dearka had looked after he tried rescuing his sister. Enraged by what he said, Van had went berserk and soon dominated him and began to physically brutalize him despite Lacus begging him to stop. But, he was soon caught beating up the Devil who eventually apprehended some guards and was detained awaiting for his sentence. However, Sirzechs' Knight Souji Okita requested that Van be released after stating that he was currently in the area at the time and heard about what the young High-Class Devil had done. After being convinced by both Sirzechs and Souji, Van was eventually allowed to go back to his parents and the High-Class Devil had his pieces taken away from him. Van was later approached by both Sirzechs and Souji, with Sirzechs explaining to him that Lacus was given to his mother who wasn't an active Queen. He then asked if Van wanted to join his little sister, Rias' Peerage as her final Knight, despite Van knowing that the Gremory treated their servants right he was reluctant, but he soon agreed on the condition that his parents would live in one of their territories and Sirzechs happily agreed. 'Powers & Abilities' Moderate Demonic Power: Van has all of the powers and the capabilities of a common Devil, including the power to cast spells. Since childhood Van has worked on increasing his demonic powers to be able to one day become a High-Class Devil for the sake of his parents. Through his training, he soon gained enough demonic power to be capable of using Muramasa without much issues. Holy Sword Wielder: After taking in the light element possessed by one of Kiba's deceased comrades, Van had soon gained the ability to wield holy sword. Master Swordsman: Van is a highly skilled swordsman, this is mostly due to his constant training in using a sword since childhood. As a child, he had fought against several other Devils both Mid and High-Class using a far more brutal and unrefined style as described by the former captain himself. Though his style at first was unrefined at the time, Van was capable of defeating three Pawns and their master a High-Class Devil who was around the same age at him. Upon training with Souji Okita and learning actual swordsmanship along with Kiba his technique had further developed. As shown when he was capable of overwhelming Raiser's Knight, Siris at first with his sword still sheathed. Enhanced Stamina: Van possesses superhuman stamina, due to his use of Muramasa Van has to train himself constantly to be able to handle the strain of using it. Soon Van had gained enough stamina to be capable of using Muramasa before finding Murasame. Enhanced Speed: Van possesses superhuman speed, what Issei has called God-Speed being capable of matching Kiba. Flight: Being a Devil-Human Hybrid, Van can use his wings to fly. 'Equipment' Muramasa '''(村正): also known as the '''Demonic Sword of Bloodshed, is a demon sword that appears in Japanese Mythology. This sword forged by Muramasa Sengo who desired a blade that could completely outclass anything that his teacher could make. Soon it became known as an Evil Sword that cuts everything that it comes across even the very air that blows on the blade's edge. Muramasa is a sword that constantly releases a darkish blue demonic aura from its blade that moment that it's unsheathed from its hilt. This sword is capable of releasing a strong demonic slash from its blade and this sword is capable of increases both its wielders' seed and power for a very short amount of time, however it depends on the amount of their stamina and demonic power. Due to its curse, the sword has driven everyone who's ever wielded it to absolute insanity and madness. 'Murasame '(村雨): also known as the '''Holy Sword of Baptism, '''is a holy sword that appears in Japanese Mythology. It is not specified who forged this sword, but this sword is considered to be the good opposite of the Demon Sword, Muramasa. This sword has been said to be used during rituals to purify evil spirits and save those who has been possessed by demonic beings without their physical bodies. This sword is capable of releasing a wave of holy wave purifies and/or weaken demonic spirits or powers, which is one of the only reasons why this is the only sword that can qualm Muramasa's bloodlust. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Occult Research Club Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters